Balada Missing-Nin Yang Bertobat
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha! Hal itu menggemparkan, tapi cuman sebentar. Habis gempar, mereka nyantai lagi. Tapi tunggu... Kembali dari pengkhianatan gak semudah itu. Tsunade-si Hokage perempuan yang kayaknya agak Alay-ngehukum Sasuke dengan sebuah cara yang WOW. (OOC BANGET, Typo di mana2, Garing, gaje, EYD ga ada yang bener)


**WARNING:**  
OOC, ABAL, GARING, AU, GAJE, GA ADA EYD YANG BENER, FICTION KACANGAN YANG DIBUAT DIWAKTU ISENG

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Abang Masashi Kishimoto lah

**Main charas:  
**-Sasuke Uchiha  
-Naruto Uzumaki  
-Hinata Hyuuga  
-Tsunade Senju  
-Sakura Haruno  
-Kiba Inuzuka  
-Shikamaru Nara  
-Ino Yamanaka  
-Sai (apa ini clannya -3-)  
-Shino Aburame (nongol bentar)  
-Tenten (nongol bentar)  
-Choji (nongol bentar)  
-Anak kecil pembeli nasi goreng  
-ONTA

**So this is it, ****Anonymous Hyuuga**** Presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"BALADA MISSING-NIN YANG BERTOBAT"**

* * *

"WOOOY! BERITA BARU!" Si Kiba tau-tau nongol di atas anjingnya yang segede-gede gaban. Niatannya sih dia mau datengin temen-temennya yang lagi ngumpul di _training field_, eh, dia malah nyasar ke tempat para biksu berkepala botak licin yang lagi bermeditasi.

Al hasil, Kiba sama anjingnya langsung dikepret sama mereka.

"Aa, gomen, gomen," kata Kiba sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang emang gatel gara-gara kaga mandi setaon *digebok*.

Akhirnya Kiba sama sapi-eh maksudnya anjing-nya langsung ngibrit ke _training field_. Di sana, temen-temennya udah pada nungguin. Mereka lagi melakukan aktivitas yang emang udah biasa mereka lakuin. Nih contohnya: Tenten ngasah golok, Sakura nonjokin Naruto, Naruto ditonjokin Sakura, Sai gambarin mukanya Ino, Ino ketawa-ketawa, Choji makan keripik tempe, Shikamaru tiduran sambil ngupil.

"Temen-temen! Berita baru WOOOY!" teriak Kiba. Gara-gara kaget sama teriakannya Kiba, si Akamaru langsung aja nungging, bikin Kiba ngejomplang dengan suksesnya.

"Katanya nyampein berita? Kok lo malah mesra-mesraan sama tanah?" tanya Naruto yang lagi ngusap-ngusap pantat-eh maksudnya muka-nya.

"Siapa yang mesra-mesraan, Baka?" Si Kiba ngedumel. Dia melototin anjingnya, jadinya si anjing yang tadinya segede kebo menciut jadi macem upilnya Shikamaru.

"Tuh ciuman sama tanah," jawab Hinata yang tau-tau nongol dari dalem pipa paralon.

"Aah! Gini-gini, merapat-merapat," kata Kiba sambil berdiri. Dia ngibasin ekor-eh maksudnya baju-nya.

Semuanya langsung pada tertarik sama pesan yang dibawa Kiba. Cepet-cepet, para Shinobi yang selamat dari peperangan itu langsung aja ngedempet Kiba sampe dia pingsan gara-gara nyium bau ketek temen-temennya.

Setelah Kiba ditiup-tiupin sama Shino, dia langsung bangun dengan muka teler bin mesum.

Gara-gara ngeliat mukenye Kiba yang ngeselin, Sakura langsung nonjok mukanya Kiba sampe dia pingsan lagi. Gak lama, Kiba bangun lagi gara-gara dia inget ada pesen yang harus disampein sama dia.

"Sasuke balik lagi coy, ke Konoha," kata Kiba sambil nyengir sapi (ini kenapa authornya nyebut sapi mulu dah?-_-)

Para shinobi langsung pada ketawa-ketiwi ga percaya gitu.

"Elah, gue serius. Nih liat poto yang gue jepret di ruang hokage," kata Kiba sambil nunjukin foto kepada teman-temannya.

Foto itu pun langsung aja berpindah tangan ke para shinobi nista yang ada di situ. Mereka pada kaget waktu ngeliat siapa yang ada di situ. Tebak siapa? Iye, dia Sasuke yang lagi nungging di depan meja hokage.

"Eh buset. Ini Sasuke-kun ngapain nungging-nungging macem bayi mau b*ker?" tanya Sakura yang langsung _sweatdrop_ ngeliat pantat seksi punya temen sekaligus mantan pacarnya (author: kapan lu jadian ama Sasuke? Wuahahahaha *dijejelin lalet*).

"Ini seriusan si Teme? Kok kayak banci taman lawang gini?" tanya Naruto sambil ngeces-ngeces gajelas *dirasengan*.

"Gue ga percaya, ah," kata Shikamaru sambil seenak jidat meperin upilnya di foto Sasuke.

"Shikamaru joroook!" Si Ino malah teriak-teriak kaga jelas.

"Ah, gue mau nyamperin si Teme dulu," kata Naruto sambil siap-siap ngacir ala supermen. Tangan kirinya ditekuk, tangan kanannya dilurusin ke depan.

"Naruto, pan elu shinobi. Bukan supermen, Taplak." Sai langsung ngingetin sambil nyolek pipinya Naruto pake krayon.

"Oh iya."

Langsung deh si Naruto ngibrit ke ruang hokage, ninggalin temen-temennya yang masih pada ngomongin foto berupil itu.

-iii-

Naruto langsung ke kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu menguping di depan pintu ruang hokage. Gataunye dia salah. Ternyata yang dia kupingin(?) itu bukan ruang hokage, tapi toilet cewek. Alhasil, waktu pintunya kebuka, si cewek langsung teriak-teriak gajelas, tapi langsung diem pas ngeliat Naruto udah senyum-senyum gaje gitu. Eh, ceweknya bukannya teriak, langsung nyium Naruto terus ngibrit.

Naruto langsung muntah.

"Abang Naruto kok muntah gitu?"

Kaget, Naruto lompat sampe palanya ngebentur atap. Dia balik badan dan kaget banget pas liat Hinata udah berdiri di situ pake gaya malu-malu sapi (lahilah, sapi lagi).

"Ayang Hinata ngapain di sini? Tadi keknya kamu masih nyelip di peralon," kata Naruto asal.

"Bisa aja," kata Naruto sambil melintir-melintir rambutnya. (Naruto: kok gue kayak banci? Udah gitu ngomong sendiri-_-. Author: Eh, maksud gue mah Hinata, bukan Naruto. Ulang ye)

"Bisa aja," kata Hinata sambil nunjukin ototnya yang kuat. (Hinata: A-author-chan…. Author: Eh, maap)

Oke, author serius.

"Bisa aja si Abang," kata Hinata sambil melintir-melintir rambutnya yang diketek-maksudnya yang di kelapa.

"Ngapain Ayang Hinata megangin serabut kelapa?" tanya Naruto heran waktu ngeliat ceweknya tau-tau udah megang kelapa tua.

"Salah Bang," kata Hinata sambil ngelempar kelapanya asal, dan langsung kena ke kepalanya Ebisu yang lagi baca majalah b***p sambil jalan.

Hinata yang ketakutan langsung aja ngacir bareng Naruto. Akhirnya mereka sampe di depan ruang Hokage. Di situ mereka njilatin pintu-eh maksudnya nempelin telinga ke pintu. Pelan-pelan, kedengeran suaranya nenek Tsunade yang lagi ngomel-ngomel.

"Lo tuh ye, kaga tau diuntung banget sichhh *alay*? Khan, guweeh udach bilang chama ewloo, jangan ikud-ikudan Orochimaru. Icch, bandel deh."

Naruto langsung ngerutin mukanya macem kertas yang udah diuyel-uyel. Sementara Hinata nutup idung supaya ga dengerin suaranya Tsunade.

"Ayang, kalo gamau denger mah ditutup telinganya," kata Naruto sambil menuntun tangan Hinata ke telinga cewe itu.

Author: CIEEEEEEH *mulut author disumpel rasengan*

"Ah si abang bisa ajah," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"NARUTOOOOO! HINATAAA! JANGAN KUPINGIN(?) GUWEEH SAMA SASUKE DEECCH. MENDINGAN LOWH LOWH PADEE KE CINI AJYAA."

Glek. Naruto sama Hinata langsung nelen ludah.

Pelan-pelan, dua-duanya buka pintu bareng-bareng. Ga sengaja, kulit mereka bersentuhan. Langsung deh dua-duanya mukanya ijo-eh maksudnya merah.

"Gomen ne, Oma Tsunade. Pan ane tadi cuman lewat, Mbah," kata Naruto sempet-sempetnya boong. Die nutup pintu, tapi lupa kalo Hinata masih di luar, jadinya kena deh itu jidat Hinata yang tadinya kaga jenong, tapi jadi jenong kaya punya Sakura *digebok*.

"MBAH-MBAH. IIHH LOWH TUCH GAX SOPAN BINGIT, EAA?"

"PLIIISS DEECCH, JANGAN ALAAY!" kata Sasuke yang daritadi diem sambil bikin huruf L gede di depan jidatnya pake jari, "GEWWLEEE TAU GAK?"

"Oit Teme! Kemane aje lu? Katenye mau berantem sama ane, kalo udah ke mari?" tanya Naruto yang langsung SKSD sama Sasuke.

"Gue capek beroh, jadi micing-nin," kata Sasuke.

"Alay lo. Ketularan Mbah buyut satu ini ya?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk jijik ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade cuman bisa bilang, "Huffftthh."

"Iye. Baru aje gue dua jem bediri di sini diomelin die, langsung jadi alay ginich," kata Sasuke sambil ngibas rambut ala almarhum Deidara yang jenis kelaminnya masih perlu dipertanyakan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ngejeblak kebuka, dan sesosok manusia berambut panjang macem suster ngesot, dengan jidat maju menantang maut, segera keluar. Dia mewek sambil lari-lari ke Naruto, terus mukul-mukulin tuh ninja kuning sambil jambakin rambutnya yang udah kek duren.

"Abang Naruto ja'at! Masa aku ditinggalin di luar?"

"Eh, Ayang. Abang minta maap yah. Sini-sini abang cium," kata Naruto sambil monyong-monyongin bibir. Eh Hinata ikut-ikutan monyong-monyongin bibir. Sebelom dua bibir monyong itu ketemuan, Sasuke ngegeplak Naruto pake tali tambang yang dia pake di pinggangnya.

"Bukannya kangen-kangenan sama gue, iccchh." Sasuke ngambek. Dia ngambil vas bunga di meja Hokage, dan langsung makanin tanahnya.

"Eh, Teme. Jangan marah dong!" kata Naruto sambil ndorong Hinata sampe ngejomplang.

Sasuke langsung senyum-senyum jijik gitu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan dua pasang tangan bertautan.

CIIEEEEEHHHH!

"Teme, ai mis yu so mat!" kata Naruto dengan mata berplastik-plastik. (plis deh, 'kaca' udah terlalu mainstream)

"Ai mis yu tu, Dobe-chan!" balas Sasuke juga dengan mata berplastik-plastik. Dia udah mendekati Naruto buat meluk tu bocah duren, tapi langsung berenti gara-gara ngedenger suara gedebug-gedebug-towewewew gitu di belakang Naruto.

"Abang Naru jahat! Kita putus!" Hinata-tereak-tereak ala FTV.

Semuanya terpaku. Naruto digandrungi perasaan bersalah #tsaaah. Sasuke diem, agak ngerasa cemburu. Sedangkan Tsunade lagi nyedot ingus sambil ngelapin aer mata pake taplak meja.

"Ayang… kamu seriusan mau putus?" kata Naruto takut-takut.

Hinata ngangguk. Die udah dag-dig-dug-ser nunggu Naruto teriak 'Aku bisa jelasin semuanyaa'. Dia kepengen banget suatu saat Naruto nyebutin itu, gara-gara Hinata lagi demen banget ini nonton ep-ti-pi.

"Yaudah," kata Naruto dengan muka ga berdosa.

"J-jadi, Abang lebih milih dia?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berplastik-plastik.

Naruto terdiam. Ia membuang pandang ke arah lain. Hatinya dipenuhi dilema *muter lagu ceribel* *digaplok*

Sasuke sama Tsunade lagi pelukan sambil sama-sama nyedot ingus.

"Kamu pilih dia atau aku? Pilih dia atau akuu?!" Hinata tereak-tereak histeris.

"Buk, konid*nnya," kata Naruto sambil ngikutin iklan paporitnya.

"Au ah gelap!" kata Hinata. Dia langsung terbang ala Supercow (nahkan sapi lagi) ke _training field_ tempat temen-temennya lagi ngendok.

Naruto memandang kagum ngeliat Hinata bisa terbang ala Supercow gitu. Dia tepok tangan dan nangis terharu ngeliat cewe yang udah resmi jadi mantannya itu ternyata bisa terbang.

Mereka langsung kembali serius. Naruto melototin Tsunade. Tsunade melototin Naruto. Sasuke melototin cicak yang di dinding, diam-diam merayap, datanglah si Sasuke! Hap! Langsung di-chidori~ Yeaaayy *tepuk tangan* *di rasen-chidori*

Oke, kita serius *melotot* *ngupil*.

"Sasuke, karena elowh udah ninggalin desa kita iniii, loowwh guweh hukum," kata Tsunade sambil nyetrika (ini apaan?-_-)

"Hukuman apa sih? Gue udah banyak ngadepin musuh yang susah-susah. Bahkan gue udah sempet ngebunuh Orochimaru si manusia uler yang akhirnya idup lagi itu. Hukuman apa pun ga ada yang ga bisa gue lewatin deh," kata Sasuke dengan gaya noraknya yang terus-terusan ngibasin rambut. Bener-bener dia kaga mikirin orang-orang yang kena kutunya.

"Lo yakin, Sas? Siapa tau dia ngehukum lo dengan cara nyuruh lo jadi partner YAOI gue?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Kalo itu sih gue mau," kata Sasuke sambil ngedip-ngedip kek orang cacingan. Si Naruto juga ikut-ikutan ngedip deh. Akhirnya mereka ikut kontes ngedip sejagad raya.

Cerita selesai! ^^

*dicekik readers*

"Cukup ngedip-ngedipnya. Muka kalean tucchh kek sen mobil taw gax?" tanya Tsunade dengan gaya alaynya yang menjijikkan. Diem-diem Naruto sama Sasuke mikirin nasib Shizune sama Tonton yang pasti sengsara gela deketan sama Hokage gemblung satu ini.

"Jadi hukumannya ape, Mbah? Gue pengen ber-hani bani suiti sama Sasuke nih. Buruan, ngape?" Naruto mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Hukumannya, Sasuke mesti harus kudu gaxx bowleh enggax, JADI TUKANG NASI GORENG KELILING! Layani semua penduduk desa. Awaz ajah kalo dalem seminggu lo gax dapet banyak duid, lo guweh kawinin sama tuh bocah duren," ancem Tsunade dengan api berkobar di rambutnya.

"Yaudah, gue ngendok aja di rumah. Gue udah kebelet kawin nih sama Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil ngorek telinga, terus dipeperin ke rambutnya Naruto.

"Sas, lo pulang-pulang jadi maho, ye?" tanya Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Iye. Abis gue deketnya sama cowo semua. Sama Orochimaru si manusia uler, sama Kabuto, sama Suigetsu, daaan…. Dan masih banyak lagi." Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan gaya ala SPG gagal yang akhirnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Matanya dikedipin sampe keluar bintang jatoh, terus dia naro satu telunjuknya di bibir.

Naruto langsung aja makan tanah yang ada di vas bunga Tsunade.

"Mbah, mwasih wada lwagi gwak twanahnya?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh tanah. Die makan tanah sampe ga berenti-berenti.

"Yeh, dia doyan," kata Tsunade sambil ngeluarin persediaan tanah dari balik laci mejanya. "Nicch."

**Pertanyaannya: kenapa dia menyediakan tanah untuk para tamunya?  
Jawabannya: Karena Tsunade tau, seisi Konoha doyan tanah.**

Ok, kembali ke topik, kawan-kawan… *bergaya sok keren* *ditimpukin tomat* (Sasuke: eh, tomat gue itu…!*mengambil tomat-tomat terlantar dengan penuh rasa cinta*)

"Mulai malem ini, lu mesti jualan nasi goreng dok-dok. Awas aja kalo sampe gue ga denger suara gedokan(?) dari lu," kata Tsunade yang merana karena kehilangan kealayannya.

"Gerobaknya?" tanya Sasuke sambil meni-pedi. Gatau itu dari mana embak-embak salon tau-tau udah nongol di ruang hokage.

Naruto nyempil-nyempil di antara Sasuke sama embak-embak salon, soalnya dia mau krimbat.

"Tenang, gue punya persediaan gerobak yang naujubile banyaknye," kata Tsunade sambil nunjuk pintu yang ada di sebelahnya. Selama ini di animanganya ga pernah ditunjukin itu pintu, soalnya pintu itu emang pintu keramat tempat gerobak-gerobak malang ditumpuk dengan hina. Om Kishimoto aje sampe takut ngegambarnye. Berhubung gue author yang pemberani, gue menuliskannya. *malamnya dihantui arwah gerobak*

Sasuke sama Naruto akhirnya manggut-manggut. Lah ini si Naruto ngapain manggut-manggut? Pan ini hukumannya Sasuke? Gapapalah, sebagai pacar-eh maksudnya teman-dia harus senasib sepenanggungan. Ye gak? *ngarepin tepuk tangan* *hening* *keluar secara diam2*

Abis begaya kayak anak dugem, SasuNaru langsung masuk ke pintu keramat, dan ngambil satu gerobak yang ada tulisannya 'AqU3h t4k 1ngin Cnd1li l_4gi'

**Pertanyaannya: Kenapa si SasuNaru ngambil itu gerobak?  
Jawabannya: Karena mereka merasa senasib dengan si abang nasgor pendahulu mereka.**

-iii-

Sorenya, tu duo orang gila bin autis bin nista keluar dari apartemen mereka, dan jalan ke depan warung ramen ichiraku buat ngambil gerobak alay yang mereka gantung di atas atap ramen ichiraku.

Waktu mereka ngedongak dan ngeliat itu gerobak menggantung indah, mereka langsung ngelipet tangan di depan dada, terus berdoa bagi keselamatan jiwa gerobak itu. Langsung Sasuke sama Naruto lepas baju (ga sekalian celananya?o.,o *di rasen-chidori*), trus Sasuke naik ke pundaknya Naruto yang lagi meluk tiang listrik, trus Sasuke manjat, Naruto lompat-lompat, dan di saat bersamaan, terdengar suara riuh yang meneriakkan, "AYO! AYO! AYO!". Dari jauh, kedengeran suara ketua RW yang ngomong di mikropon, "Peserta lomba panjat tiang listrik dari RT Ceria Celalu sudah mulai panjat-panjatan, Sodara!"

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan keras, Sasuke berhasil ngambil itu gerobak. Waktu itu, dia langsung jatoh nimpa Naruto. Jangan mikirin pemandangan jatoh mereka kayak di fanart-fanart boy's love yang unyu-unyu menggairahkan, lho! Mereka lebih kayak kuda nungging dengan kambing bengek di atasnya.

Udah nih, abis pake tuh baju, Sasuke sama Naruto langsung lari ke toko bangunan-eh maksudnya toko serba ada-buat nyolong-eh maksudnya beli-bahan-bahan buat bikin nasgor. Udah selesai, mereka nyoba dulu resep bikinan mereka di apartemen barunya Sasuke. Sambil ketawa licik, Sasuke ngomong gini ke Naruto, "Cuy, gue punya resep baru nih. Gue jamin nasgor kita bakalan laku berat."

Naruto ngerutin mukanya, tiba-tiba Sakura dateng bawa P**ND'S anti A**ng, trus dia bilang, "Itu salah satu dari tujuh tanda penuaan kulit! Pakai ini dan-waaaa!"

Sakura akhirnya berhasil kejongor(?) ke sungai setelah disentil sama Sasuke. (gile bener itu jari._.)

"Apaan resepnya, Teme?" tanya si Naruto bego *di rasen-shuriken*.

"Bulu ketek," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai gajah(?).

Naruto juga ikut-ikut menyeringai. Dia setuju abis sama usulan Teme-channya satu itu. "Lo tuh ye, abis jadi missing-nin, malah pengen racunin desa asal lo," kata Naruto sambil ngegeplak pala Sasuke pake wajan.

"Lo yang racunin mereka." Sasuke tau-tau udah megang tali tambang sama kapak-eh maksudnya piso. Naruto langsung curiga gitu ngeliat Sasuke, mana mukanya yang ganteng abis itu ngeluarin cengiran setan, ditambah di kepalanya ada tanduk unicorn-eh maksudnya iblis.

Gak lama, Naruto udah diiket di tiang tempat tidurnya Sasuke dengan bertelanjang dada. (Author: brb ngelap darah dari idung)

"Sa-Sasuke, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Awalnya dia udah kesenengan karena dipikirnya Sasuke mau homoin dia *digampar*, eh tau-tau si Sasuke udah ngambil pencabut bulu ketek dari bulu keteknya(?)

"Gak sakit kok." Sasuke yang sotoy langsung aje ngedeketin Naruto.

-iii-

Dari luar pintu apartemen Sasuke kedengeran suara-suara yang mencurigakan. Ada jeritan, desahan, bahkan ada kata 'tahan sebentar, ukh' yang dilanjutin sama 'aaaaahhh!'

Tetangga udah pada curiga aja ada adegan YAOI di dalam apartemen missing-nin yang udah balik itu. Padahal mereka gak tau aja apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

…

"TEMEEEE! AAAAAHH!" jerit Naruto sambil kejang-kejang waktu Sasuke narikin bulu keteknya.

"TAHAN SEBENTAR, UUUHHH. SUSAH BANGET SIH?! INI DIAPAIN SAMPE AKARNYA KUAT BANGET?!" Sasuke juga tereak-tereak. Dia sampe keringetan gara-gara kesusahan nyabutin bulu keteknya Naruto.

"Gue kan pake sampo ini," kata Naruto sambil nyodorin sampo CL**R pake tangannya yang gatau-yang-mana. (dua tangannya kan udah diiket-_-) "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Tahaaannn… uuuuhhh," desah(?) Sasuke sambil narik itu bulu ketek. Kakinya aja sampe dia taro di bawah keteknya Naruto, buat menambah gaya tarik(?)

"UUUUHH! AHHHH! SAKIIITTTHH!" jerit Naruto udah gak tahan. Lo bayangin dah, masa iye bulu ketek lo ditarikin macem undian gitu. Gimana kaga nyeri?

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan Sasuke narikin bulu ketek Naruto sampe die kehabisan tenaga, dan setelah perjuangan Naruto nahan sakit, bulu ketek sudah terkumpul sebaskom penuh (gile lu, Nar).

"Huh. Ayo kita mulai membuat nasgor bulu ketek spesial SasuNaru!" kata Sasuke sambil nari poco-poco.

"Te-Teme, ini gimana gue?" tanya Naruto yang udah bener-bener kehabisan tenaga.

Sasuke baru inget sama partner bulu keteknya. Dia langsung aja ngelepasin tuh tambang yang ngelilit Naruto, terus bantu tu bocah duren berdiri. Naruto berdiri tapi badannya udah kek kertas di bediriin di bawah angin-alias meliuk-liuk.

"Lo jangan nari erotis di depan gue, Nar," kata Sasuke sambil nyipitin matanya sampe matanya ilang.

"Emangnya gue artis b***p? Udah yok, bikin." Kayak biasa, tenaga Naruto emang cepet banget pulih. Dia udah mesem-mesem lagi tuh sekarang. Liat kan? Rasanya pengen nabok mukanya tau gak? (Naruto: TTTEEEMMMEEEEE!) *di rasengan*

*authornya mati*

CERITA SELESAI!

*dicekik readers* *bangkit lagi*

Udah nih, mereka ngeracik bumbu nasgor seenak mimpi buruk mereka. Sasuke sibuk ngoseng-ngoseng nasi di wajan. Begoknya, dia kaga pake minyak. Nah, si Bocah Duren Sialan itu lagi sibuk sama blendernya. Tau apa yang die lakuin? Kaga. Die bukan ngebelender cabe. Dia ngebelender bulu keteknye. Sambil nangis gitu lagi. Kayaknya dia ngerasain rasa sakit yang dirasain bulu keteknya.

Udah selesei, bulu ketek encer itu (brb muntah) langsung dituangin ke nasi yang baru digoreng sama Sasuke. Sasuke mencium aroma-aroma busuk dan langsung panik. Padahal semua orang tau kalo nasi goreng itu baunya minta ampun, eh masih aja dihirup-hirup aromanya sama Naruto.

"Nar, gue rasa lu mesti ke dokter THT deh. Idunglu bermasalah tuh," kata Sasuke sambil mandang jijik ke arah Naruto.

"Masalah paan? Ini harum, Teme," sahut Naruto. Dia kesenengan tuh nyiumin nasgornya sampe sampe kepeleset, trus nyemplung ke wajan.

Akhirnya Sasuke nyerah. Dia langsung aja ngoseng tuh nasgor beserta Narutonya. Dia masukin apa aja yang ada di deketnya. Mulai telor burung onta, sampe kepala cicak mati. Gue gatau deh, itu si jenius Uchiha kenapa jadi goblok banget setelah deket sama Orochimaru.

Selesai.

Ceritanya loh yang selesai, bukan nasi gorengnya ^^

*dijejelin kaos kaki hulk*

Kaga elah, maksud gue nasgornya T^T

*dicayang-cayang*

Hehe, emang bener ceritanya ^^

*ditonjok*

Ih, dibilang nasgornya T^T

*dicayang-cayang*

Ceritanya! ^^

*dita-*

STOP! Engkau mencuri hatiku~ hatikuuu~ *brb dangdutan sama readers* *ditarik paksa sama SasuNaru*

Udah kelar tuh nasgor percobaan, mereka akhirnya menghadapi tu nasgor dengan centong nasi di tangan Sasuke, dan sendok semen di tangan Naruto. Mereka lagi siap-siap makan. Beda sama Sasuke yang udah berulang kali nelen ludah, Naruto malah udah ngeces-ngeces gak sabar.

"Hitungan ketiga," kata Sasuke sambil merapalkan doa dalem hati, "Satu… dua… tiga!"

Langsung deh Sasuke makan seujung sendok nasi, dan Naruto udah makan sesendok semen penuh.

Reaksinya:

1 detik… mereka terdiam.

2 detik… masih bingung sama yang ada di mulut mereka

3 detik… mulai ada perubahan di ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

Secara bersamaan, mereka mengatakan:

**NARUTO: MENJIJIKKAAAAAANN!**

**SASUKE: MASTERPIECE! ENAK SEKALIIII~**

Kesimpulannya: Sasuke mencintai rasa ketek Naruto.

-iii-

"NASI GOREEEEENG!" teriak Sasuke sambil ngedok-dokin(?) kentongan.

"Temeee.. tunggu dulu.. perut gue masih sembelit ini." Naruto jalan kayak orang sakaw yang matanya ilang satu.

"Bodo ah. NASI GOREEEEEEEEEEEENG!" sekali lagi Sasuke tereak kek orang gila, sampe seorang anak kecil dengan muka ga bedosa, tapi otak mesum-keliatan dari giginya yang ompong (ganyambung? Bodo ah), keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Eh, inpormasi bentar nih. Ane pause dulu ye ceritanya. Itu tulisan di gerobak keramat mereka udah diganti loh! Mereka ganti dengan 'CacuNalu Tax Aqan Cendili Ageh, Kalena clalu belcama'. Sekian.

RESUME!

"Bang, nasgor!" kata anak itu.

"Wah, sini dek," kata Sasuke. Dia langsung nyalain kompor minyaknya. Sori, dia gak lepel pake korek api, dia langsung aja make segel tangan, trus teriak, "KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

BRRRRUUUUAAAAAASSSHHHH

Sasuke gak sadar kalo tenaganya kegedean. Al hasil, itu wajan udah menciut kayak upilnya Shikamaru yang tadi pagi. Kecil, kaga bebentuk, item pulak.

"Teme, itu tadi jurus merubah wajan jadi upil?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polosnya. Die kagum bener sama jurus Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Kaga, bego. Itu jurus bola api raksasa. Tapi kenapa ini wajan jadi kek upil, ye?" tanya Sasuke. "Dek, nih liat deh wajannya jadi kek upil."

Si adek yang tadi mo beli malah ketawa-ketawa ngeliat wajannya udah berubah bentuk. Sasuke sama Naruto juga ketawa, sampe si Mbah Tsunade tau-tau muncul di kepala mereka sambil bilang, "Bawa duit buat guwe, atau guwe nikahin kalian bedua. Ohya, bilangin ke author, jangan panggil gue 'mbah' lagi."

Naruto, Sasuke, sama Author nelen ludah bareng-bareng setelah dikomando sama tuh adek kecil.

"Ichi, ni, san!"

Glek.

"CEPAAAT!" teriak Naruto. Dia langsung ngambil wajan cadangan di kantong senjatanya (-_-), terus naro di atas kompor.

Mereka kerja terburu-buru. Authornya makan popcorn. Adeknya nungging (ngapain dek?-_-)

Akhirnya, sesendok-eh maksudnya seporsi-nasi goreng bulu ketek sudah tersedia dengan cantiknya di dalam kantong kertas HVS (orang kaya, pake kertas HVS. Mending buat gue ngerjain tugas tu kertasnya *nyolongin kertas punya SasuNaru*)

"Thor, ngapain lu?" tanya Naruto si penjaga gerobak, "Kok muke lu kayak maling abis malingin maling?"

"Emangnye lu maling, Nar?" tanya si Author kaga tau diri sambil nunjuk-nunjukin kertas yang die colong.

Naruto diem. Dia ngerutin mukanya lagi, trus akhirnya dia ngerti karena nanya, "Lo malingin kertas gue?"

"Iye," jawab Author dengan muka ga bedosa.

Kebetulan, pas Authornya ngomong gitu, adeknya abis nyicipin tuh nasi goreng nista. Saat itu juga, Naruto ngasih kode ke Sasuke. Sasuke langsung ngangguk. Dia nyodorin pantatnya si Adek ke muka Author, dan tiga detik setelahnya, si Adek kentut.

"AMPOOOONN!" Buset, itu kentut apa fosil ee*? Baunye ngalah-ngalahin sampah bantar gebang.

"Kena lo, Thor! Makanye jangan jadi maling," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai puas.

Udahlah, authornya gip ap. Nyeraaahh. Ga ada abisnya ni dua bocah sedeng.

Abis tu anak bayar, dia bilang, "Nasi gorengnya enak banget bang. Nih gue kasih lebih."

Tu anak udah kayak Sasuke. Mati rasa. Tu nasi goreng adalah 'worst of the worst' nasi goreng yang pernah ada di dunia ini, tau gak?

Naruto sama Author mandangin tu Bocah yang lagi dipeluk-peluk sama Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik yang kelewat jijik.

"Nar, rasa bulu ketek lu kek ape sih?" tanya si Author.

"Kayak merica ditambah bulgogi ditambah bawang putih sekilo ditambah saus barbeque ditambah pete ditambah jengkol, terus lu kentutin sama dikasih hiasan upil," kata Naruto memberi penjelasan.

"Oke, gue ga usah ngerasain udah cukup jijik." Authornya manjat ke atap gerobak.

"Yok, kita lanjut," kata Sasuke sambil ngitungin duit. "Makasih, Nar, berkat bulu ketek lo, tu anak ngasih bonus seratus persen!"

Naruto cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja nahan muntah.

-iii-

Ga kerasa udah lama mereka jualan. Ya, kira-kira lima belas menit lah. (anggep aja itu lama). Dalem lima belas menit aje itu gerobak udah kosong melompong. Satu desa Konoha udah pada beli, termasuk si Mbah Tsunade. Dan semuanya, kecuali Naruto, pada jatuh cinta sama nasi goreng bulu keteknya Naruto. Sasuke senyum-senyum bangga gitu, gara-gara idenya dan bulu ketek Naruto udah bikin dia berasa kaya raya. Padahal dienye tau kalo entu duit punya Mbah Tsunade.

Diem-diem, si Naruto bisikkin si Author pas Sasuke lagi kencing di pinggir kali, "Thor, masa dagangan Sasuke laku, sih? Pan itu busuk banget."

Si Author yang tadi nangkring di atap langsung terjun kayak Iron Man(?). Die nyamperin Naruto terus ngomong, "Iya tuh Narto. Kayaknya elu sama Sasuke bakalan jadi juragan nasgor deh."

"Narto-narto. Emang gue bapak lo?" Si Narto, eh maksudnya Naruto sewot. "Satu Konoha pada ga sadar nih kalo mereka diracunin."

"Ho oh. Gue rasa si Sasuke bakalan jadi penjahat desa lagi nih bentar lagi," ucap si Author sambil ngangguk-ngangguk setan(?)

"Woy, Dobe. Lu ngapain beduaan ama Author di bawah po'on pisang?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi nyeletingin celananya. Gile tu anak. Bukannya nyeletingin di sono, malah di depan anak cewek.

"Eh, Sasuke! Gue lagi silahturahmi sama Narto, eh maksudnya Naruto. He-he. Ya udah, gue balik ke atap gerobak ye, ba to the bai: BABAI!" Sebelom si Sasuke sempet make Susanoo-nya, Author langsung terbang ke atap.

"Gile tu Author. Eh, Nar. Gue rasa abis hukuman ini, gue mau jadi juragan nasgor bulu ketek deh. Liat nih keuntungan gue bejibun," kata Sasuke sambil ngipas-ngipasin bulu kakinya pake duit.

"Boleh, sih," kata si Naruto ragu-ragu. "Tapi kali ini gue harap lo pake bulu ketek lo sendiri. Gue tersiksa tau gak?" lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus-elus keteknya yang tak lagi rimbun.

"Kaga. Gue gamau pake bulu ketek lo atau bulu ketek gue. Kita pake bulu ketek Author," kata Sasuke sambil ngeliatan si Author yang udah mengernyit geli.

"Kalo lo pake bulu ketek gue, gue udahin nih cerita lo. Lo mau kaga eksis, eh?" Si Author malah balik ngancem, bikin Sasuke bulu keteknya berdiri.

"Ampun," kata Sasuke sambil gigitin jari kaki. Dia langsung berdiri tegap pas udah dapet ide-yang menurutnya-cemerlang. "Gue tau, Nar! Gue bakal pake bulu ketek onta!"

Naruto ndongak. Author nunduk. Kita sama-sama berpikiran yang sama-sama yaitu hal yang sama yang hanya Naruto sama Author yang bisa sama-sama memikirkannya. CUKUP.

Onta pilihan Sasuke akan menderita.

-iii-

Kira-kira satu bulan si Sasuke njalanin hukumannya, si Naruto berasa menderita udah jadi sahabat sekaligus partner Uchiha busuk ini. Selama satu bulan itu, bulu ketek Naruto selalu jadi inceran meskipun ga terlalu sering, karena Sasuke lebih sering pake bulu ketek Onta. Bener pemikiran si Author sama Naruto. Kesian Onta itu. Dia menderita. Hatinya menjerit. Pandangannya seakan berkata, 'Lebih baik aku tak hidup di dunia ini! Oooh Susanna!'

(Readers: Lebay lo Thor *gibeng*)

Trus, selama satu bulan itu, penduduk Konoha mulai keliatan berbeda. Matanya jadi pade juling. Bulu ketek mereka ga cuma tumbuh di ketek, tapi menjalar sampe leher, ke tangan dan ke kaki. Mereka mulai bertindak aneh seperti kebanyakan makan pisang ato manjat-manjat pohon dengan bahagianya.

**Pertanyaannya: Apakah itu efek samping dari bulu ketek Naruto? Apa efek pastinya?  
Jawabannya: Bulu ketek Naruto dan onta menghasilkan radiasi yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada radiasi nuklir di Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan radiasi itu menyebabkan manusia lambat laun berubah wujud dan bertingkah seperti monyet.**

Gile. Sasuke udah mulai panik ini. Berkali-kali dia gigitin kuku jari kakinya, karena ngerasa udah bikin kekacauan. Bukan sekedar kekacauan, Bray! KEKACAUAN BESAR mah iye. Naruto bukannya nenangin partner bulu keteknya, malahan die membuat Sasuke semakin terpuruk dengan menari ala topeng monyet di depan Sasuke.

Akhirnye, si Sasuke punya ide sinting.

"Udah gue putusin, Nar," kata Sasuke sambil nyedot ingus pake sedotan.

Naruto akhirnya berenti nari tarian monyet. Dia duduk di depan Sasuke, trus mandangin temennye itu dengan bibir dimajuin dan jidat dikerutin. Sasuke langsung noyor muka Naruto, karena mukenye die ngingetin Sasuke sama monyet-monyet di luar sana.

"Lo mau cari obatnye?" tanya Naruto serius.

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia gigit bibirnye, trus dikunyah, trus ditelen (kaga lah-_-). "Gue udah memutuskan untuk ninggalin ni negeri monyet, dan kembali jadi micing-nin," kata Sasuke yang alaynya kumat.

Sebelom alaynya Sasuke menjadi-jadi, Naruto ngentutin Sasuke. Cowo berambut item itu langsung sadar pas dia nyium kentutnya Naruto yang bau setan.

"Gile lu Nar. Kentut apa jamban berkerak tuh? Baunye duhileh," kata Sasuke sambil nutup kuping. Keknya Sasuke sama Hinata udah ketuker nih otaknye. Yang satu nutup idung biar kaga keberisikan. Eh yang satunye nutup kuping biar kaga kebauan.

"Abisan alay lo mulai muncul ke permukaan tuh," kata Naruto membela diri dengan santeinya.

"Gomen gomen."

"Lanjot, Bray. Abis jadi micing-eh maksudnya missing-nin, lo mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto. Dia geleng-geleng kepala waktu tau sobatnya itu mau jadi missing-nin lagi.

"Gue mau kabur bareng si onta. Gue mau lepas tanggung jawab. Ini gara-gara keteklo, Nar!" Tau-tau si Sasuke nyalahin Naruto.

"Enak aje. Sape suruh lo bikin nasi goreng pake bulu ketek gue?"

"Yodah, ape lu kate. Lu mau ikut gue ga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi… tapi kan gue mau jadi Hokage." Si Naruto ngerasa keberatan.

"Lahilah, lo mau jadi Hokage di negeri monyet bulu ketek?"

Ngebayanginnya aje bikin bulu di semua tubuh Naruto berdiri. Ngeliat Naruto macem orang kesetrum gitu bikin Sasuke masang muka penasaran yang lebih ke arah mesum.

"Lo ngeliat bulu kuduk gue berdiri aje langsung napsu, Sas." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala lagi sebelom ngomong, "Oke deh, gue ikut."

Akhirnya diputusin, Naruto sama Sasuke bakal kabur dari desa penuh monyet ini.

Setelah dikejar-kejar ratusan monyet yang minta dibikinin nasi goreng bulu ketek, Naruto sama Sasuke akhirnya bisa keluar dari desa, dan kabur setelah nutup pintu gerbang Konoha yang segede-gede papan selancarnya Dewa Neptunus. Si Kotetsu sama Izumo aje kaga keliatan nongkrong di pos ronda. Keknye mereka bedua juga udah jadi monyet.

Padahal itu Uchiha sama Uzumaki tau loh kalo monyet-monyet bisa manjat. Tapi tetep aja mereka nutup. Mereka sih ngelesnya: buat menahan beberapa menit. Tunggu. Mereka gak cuman bedua loh. Si Sasuke ngotot bawa onta peliharaannya itu. Tapi nyebelinnya, itu onta bukannya dibawa sendiri, malah dikasih ke Naruto buat digendong.

"Sialan nih si Sasuke, Thor. Kenape sih lu nyiksa gue mulu?" tanya si Naruto sampe hampir nangis waktu ngebawain ontanya Sasuke yang buju buneng beratnya.

"Aa, gomen Naruto. Abisnya gue kesian ama lo-nya. Masalahnya, kalo gue bikin si Sasuke kampret itu bawa ni onta buluk, dia bakalan ninggalin lu lagi. Lu pilih yang mana deh?" Author memberikan tawaran dengan senyuman manisnya yang kek iblis.

"Aahi? Udehlah, gue bawa aja. Nyusahin itu bocah kalo udah ngabur. Susah nyarinya. Gue aja sampe tiga tahun baru ketemu dia. Itu juga dienya jutek banget pas gue temuin," kata Naruto. Dia udah gip ap tuh keknya. Author ngeliatin Naruto pake pandangan kesian, tapi dalem hati tuh bocah duren dihina abis-abisan. "Thor, tapi lu mau kan minjemin Jetpack lu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan memelas, "Gue capek nih lompat-lompatan mulu kayak kutu kurang kerjaan."

Si Author terbang muter-muter sambil ketawa. Die ngatain Naruto lagi, terus ngibrit.

"Sialan tuh Author. Awas aja gitu sampe, dia gue jejelin tuh nasi goreng bulu ketek onta."

"Wooy Dobee! Kite udah sampe Kumogakure nih," kata Sasuke yang berada jauuuuuuuh di depan Naruto. Si Naruto nyipit-nyipitin mata, tapi tetep aja itu bocah pantat ayam kagak keliatan. Yaiyalah kaga keliatan. Matalu aja ngilang gitu.

Liatin nih, bentar lagi si Naruto nabrak.

Nah 'kan? Ngejomplang die.

"SASUKEEE! TEMEN LU NIH SI DUREN JATOHH!" si Author tereak-terak sambil goyang ngebor.

"HAH?! ADA ABANG-ABANG PERMEN JUALAN SOTO?!" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya berenti, tapi kagak ngedeketin.

"BUKAN! TEMEN LO NIH NGEJUMPLANG KE BAWAH. LAHILAH, ITU ADA AER. DIE NYEMPLUNG, SAS!" Author tereak lagi sampe urat-urat dilehernya hampir putus.

"HAH?! ABANG SOTONYA PULANG KAMPUNG? YAUDAH LAH GAPAPE. MUNGKIN KANGEN SAMA ISTRINYA." Sasuke makin gak nyambung.

Akhirnya, gara-gara gedeg bin kesel bin sewot, Author terbang cepet, trus pas udah di atasnya Sasuke, langsung narik tuh kerah baju bocah pantat ayam. Biar tau rasa. Langsung aja si Author nyeret dia dalam posisi terbang ke tempatnya Naruto, terus dicemplungin bareng-bareng deh.

"NAJIS LU THOR. BUKANNYA BILANG-BILANG DI SINI ADA AER. KAN GUE BISA BAWA BAJU RENANG KALO GUE TAO!" Sasuke sewot.

Ngedenger itu, Authornya pingsan dan ikutan nyemplung ke aer.

-iii-

Setelah sampei di Kumogakure, Sasuke berseri-seri karena di situ ga ada satu pun monyet. Gatau dari mana itu niatan, si Sasuke ngajak Naruto buat nyewa apartemen, sekalian nyewa gerobak punya abang-abang bakso yang kaga dipake.

Bayarnya? Ya jelas make duitnya Mbah Tsunade. Dia udah jadi monyet ini. Gakpapalah.

**Pertanyaannya: Kenapa Sasuke nyewa gerobak lagi?  
Jawabannya: Karena Sasuke mau jualan… HAH?! JUALAN? Jualan apa lagi tuh Uchiha keparat?**

"Apartemennya bagus, Teme. Gak kayak apartemen gue di Konoha," kata Naruto sambil nyembunyiin onta bawaan mereka ke bawah kasur(?).

"Ho oh, Nar. Pilihan gue gitu. Bentar lagi kita jadi orang kaya lagi, Nar," kata Sasuke sambil buka baju.

Naruto melongo ngeliat badan Sasuke yang kotak-kotak. Jiwa 'boys lover'-nya dia yang udah dipendem bertahun-tahun akhirnya bangkit dan bikin die jadi ngeces bin mimisan.

"Oi, tutup itu bibir lo. Nanti lo lama-lama memble loh kayak almarhum babeh gue." Sasuke ngomong dengan cueknya. Gatau aja die kalo si Fugaku ngedengerin di Sorga dengan perasaan dongkol. Tapi sayang die udah tenang di sono, jadi kaga bisa balik untuk nge-gokakyuu si Sasuke.

Naruto langsung sadar. Die baru nyadarin kata-katanya Sasuke yang tadi. 'Bentar lagi kita jadi orang kaya lagi, Nar.' Apa maksud si Sasuke itu jualan lagi?

**Naruto**: JUALAN APA?  
**Author**: APA LAGI NARUTO BEGO?  
**Naruto**: Ga pake bego berapa, nyet?  
**Author**: Murah lah, lima belas rebu aja.  
**Naruto**: Ga bisa ditawar lagi?  
**Author**: Yah, itu juga baru balik modal Mas.  
**Naruto**: Yah, yauda-KOK INI JADI NGELANTUR? JADI, SASUKE MAU JUALAN NASI GORENG BULU KETEK ONTA LAGI?!  
**Author**: *ngangguk2* *ngilang*

"Sas, lo ciyus itu mau jualan nasi goreng bulu ketek lagi?" tanya Naruto yang nahan mules.

"Itu onta bulu keteknya masih lebat, Nar. Sayang kalo disia-siain," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum ala imouto-alias menjijikkan dan bikin lo kepengen pipis, bok*r, dan muntah secara bersamaan.

Naruto nelen ludah. Dia tau apa artinya ini. Sasuke akan kembali menyulap satu desa menjadi desa monyet.

"Sas… gue bakal jadi missing-nin tunggal deh."

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung ngibrit sambil bawa kabur barang bawaannya dan Author.

"Thor, lo kok susah banget sih ditarik?" tanya Naruto yang sibuk narik-narik Author.

Padahal tuh liat, authornya mah kalem-kalem aja sambil makan nasi goreng.

"I-itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan horror.

"Nasi goreng," jawab si Author sambil ngunyah terus senyum-senyum imut jijik gitu.

Naruto nelen ludah lagi, dan langsung jaga jarak dari Author. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lahilah, tu anak kenape jejeritan?

_The end._

* * *

_Gimana? garing ya? awkawkakw. Iya ini aku lagi iseng aja pas amnesia (Bang radit: "Insomniaaaa") di tengah malem. Abisan aku bosen bikin fiction dengan bahasa baku yang nanggung dan kebanyakan fluff. Jadi yaudah deh, bikin aja ini fiction gajelas tentang para monyet -_-_

_Mind to review? :3_

_Never stop trying to be better, and better._

_-__**Anonymous Hyuuga**__-_

_*ngejar Naruto*_


End file.
